


Multiples

by sinaddict



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinaddict/pseuds/sinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tijuana. Lilly. Schizophrenia... They say bad things always happen in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiples

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 'Weapons of Class Destruction.'

_[one two three]_

Sometimes, Duncan misses his sister.

Of course, then she talks to him.

"God, Donut, this is pathetic even for you," Lilly rolls her eyes in disgust as she leans over the bed, her hair swinging over her shoulder and brushing against his bare stomach. "I mean, really. If you were going to go on the run, you could have at least done it in _style_."

He tries very hard to ignore her, but even (especially) dead, Lilly will NOT be ignored. "Hello?" she waves a hand in front of his face impatiently. "I mean, just look at this place. There are probably things living in those stains. But who knows, maybe you get off on that."

"Lilly," he growls as he presses his hands to his eyes. (And god, his head hurts.) "Just shut up."

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" she mocks, then puts a finger to her lips as if a thought just occured to her. (He can't think straight anymore. Can't she be quiet for five fucking minutes?) "Oh, wait..."

When he looks up at her, there's blood caked over the side of her head, dripping down her face. He asks, "Did I kill you? Is that why you're haunting me?"

And she just smiles at him.

Then he blinks, and she's gone.

 

_[six]_

Duncan was not allowed to see a psychiatrist after his sister died. God forbid somebody find out he wasn't as normal as his parents wanted him to be. God forbid somebody find out that Lilly wasn't really the bad seed of the family (he was just better at hiding it) and something wasn't quite right with Duncan.

He knows Veronica saw one for a little while. He doesn't remember how he knows that. Maybe Lilly told him--

no, Lilly's dead, she's _dead_, she wasn't around then to tell him anything

\--or Logan, or some random 09er who saw Veronica walking out of a shrink's office on 3rd Avenue and thought he'd tell Duncan all about it. He remembers Logan plying him with bitter liquor that burned his throat on the way down sometime after that revelation, and somewhere after the bottle was empty and the lights went off, he vaguely recalls telling Logan how he wished _he_ could see a shrink, too; how _god_, he needed somebody to talk to, anybody to talk to, who wouldn't judge him.

Logan just started snoring.

_[six(teen)]_

Duncan's dreams are filled with impressions--

soft skin, wet mouths, hands... godyesjustlikethat... blonde silk _morefasterharder_... ohYESlikeTHAT

\--that he can never fully recall after. He sees flashes of them when he's awake, something will catch in his peripheral vision, some distant noise he's not sure he really heard and it's almost like he can remember (Lilly laughed like that, Lilly had a red sweater like that, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly) and it's so much worse when he's near Veronica.

Veronica is Lilly. He's not sure how, but he sees her across the parking lot sometimes and she'll tilt her head just so--

Lilly tilting her head, devilish grin... _"Hey, here's the thing. The truth is gonna come out."_ blondehairdrippingbloodnonoNO

\--and he swears she's Lilly and everything's going to be _normal_ again. But then she laughs or moves or shifts her weight from one foot to the other, and she's not Lilly anymore.

And he feels a little insane.

_[six(ty)]_

He started keeping a journal on his laptop because Logan was prone to thumbing through the leather book he had been using whenever he left it alone long enough in a room with his (very nosy, entirely shameless) friend. At least when he closed down the laptop, Logan didn't bother with turning it on to search the files.

Except that one time when Logan was looking for porn.

(They don't talk about that.)

When Weevil stole his laptop, Duncan was not in the least concerned about his old 'Veronica' entries being read. Making it about her was just the fastest way to get her to help.

His journal was the psychiatrist his parents wouldn't let him see.

He's pretty sure Weevil didn't read it. Mostly because he's still alive and in one piece.

He's not entirely sure he's pleased with that state, though.

 

_[three two one]_

Duncan can't stop seeing all the ways he might have killed her. They play behind his eyes whenever he tries to sleep, burn into his brain until he can't think of anything else, can't see anything but Lilly with her head--

she's screaming and running and there's blood matted in her hair

\--tilted to the side, looking at him like she knows something he doesn't. And she taunts him now, worse than when she was alive and threw words at him like knives when she was angry. Now, she was silk hiding a razor blade, quiet and gentle and ready to slit his throat when she had him most convinced that things might be alright.

(When he thinks maybe he didn't really kill her, that is.)

"Hey, do you think Veronica and Logan are fucking yet?" Lilly taps her cheek with mock-thought as she paces back and forth in front of the bed, sparing the slightest of distasteful grimaces at her less than designer surroundings before pressing the blade in a little harder. "I bet they are. I bet all along she was just waiting for Logan to take an interest so she could drop you and lose her virginity to guy who knew what he was doing in the sack. It's called 'foreplay', brother dearest. You need a lesson in it."

She smirks that knowing smirk at him again and he wants to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze until she can't talk--

his fists aching he's covered in blood _Lilly shut the fuck up or I'll_

\--anymore.

He realizes a few seconds too late what he was thinking.

And Lilly smirks again, laughing at him like she knows something he doesn't want to.


End file.
